The Demon Fox's Sonnet
by Alphie Iota
Summary: A portrait into the mind and heart of the Demon Fox, eleven poems specially constructed for the "Freakn'" hard core Naruto fan, or the tenacious traveler into this absolutely marvelous universe! Please delight me with your comments  good or bad.
1. I Introduce

**Alphie does not own Naruto or any names associated with it, the views expressed here are only an artist's interpretation, they do not essentially reflect Masashi's opinions. All media are the soul property of Kishimoto and all subsequent copyright holder(s), Alphie is merely acting as Kishimoto's unofficial proxy, not legally appointed by Masashi Kishimoto or any of the subsequent copyright holder(s) or publisher(s). Kishimoto's legacy lives on.**

The Demon Fox's Sonnet

(A collection of Naruto poems)

by

Alphie Iota

I Introduce...

Naruto dreams of being Hokage.

Sakura wonders about being a kunoichi.

The Leaf is in an epoch of peace, a beautiful age.

Sasuke broods about killing his brother, Itachi.

Kakashi at first does Naruto resent.

Shikamaru lays around unmotivated.

Choji eats to his heart's content.

Ino gazes at Sasuke, elated.

Hinata dreams of being with one shinobi.

Kiba drags that dog, Akamaru, around.

You must be able to fight readily.

Shino insects surround.

Kabuto is there with Orochimaru, a physician.

Lee, a Leaf ninja always wearing green.

Tenten is with ninja tools a skilled magician.

Neji with Lee wishes not to be seen.

And, I am the Demon Fox, hungering to consume my host.

To the village I am no more than a ghost.


	2. Naruto, Naruto

Naruto, Naruto

Naruto, Naruto, were do you fall?

Is it between the wind?

Is it under the autumn wall?

My chakra to you I can lend.

Naruto, Naruto, why do you dream?

Is it because of Love?

Is it understanding your life, that unbreakable stream.

Or, is it the one thing that is good, a safe cove.

Naruto, Naruto, when will you die?

Is it before my freedom.

Or, is it an unsettling lie.

Your body I wish to make my kingdom.

Naruto, Naruto, how can you sleep?

Is it a frightening thought

When I whisper in your ear, "You are weak."

For your sanity you valiantly fought.

Sooner or later you will have to give me my freedom.

Too my wicked influence you will surely succumb.


	3. The Tools Called Shinobi

The Tools Called Shinobi

You care more about Sasuke than ninjutsu

While Naruto you ignore.

But, who better would suit you.

Soon, both will find you a real sore.

Naruto you always scold.

To Sasuke you are always nice

Even though to you he is cold.

Why not give Naruto a hot bowl of fresh rice?

Though he probably would prefer ramen

He's a real doll.

Hinata fell in love the first time she saw him.

So, is that to whom you wish he fall?

I know it's Sasuke you want.

But, Orochimaru also wants Sasuke.

I know you don't have much to flaunt

But, sometimes we all need a hot cup of sake.

The thought that you must hide your emotion

Is a ridicules, futile, notion.


	4. Blood Ties

Blood Ties

He is a sworn enemy

Though blood is thicker than water

Itachi is a fierce entity!

To continue your clan you must have a son or daughter.

Crimson eyes pierce the strongest of illusions.

A powerful weapon against many a foe.

Yet, it can do nothing for your delusions.

Sasuke, how did you get so low?

Stained by hate and sorrow

From your childhood past,

Is it strength you seek to borrow?

How long will this last?

Did it ever occur to you

After Itachi's death what you will you do?


	5. Your Future is Death

"Your Future is Death!"

Of course I will die

But, long after you have turned to dust.

It isn't exactly a lie.

So, say it, if you must.

You are a demon, in you own rite

But, I am a truly fearsome creature.

My full power is an incredible sight.

To my humble host you are but a teacher.

The Leaf will eventually pay

For its utter ignorance.

You shall suffer well that day.

For now, I carry out my sentence.

So, hide under that veneer of being aloof,

But we all know deep down your just an old goober, a goof.


	6. Two, Zero, Zero

Two, Zero, Zero

You are Naruto's complete opposite.

With no motivation whatsoever.

Under sweet fluffy clouds you wish to sit.

Always expelling every endeavor.

Yet, you are an utter genius, with real brain matter!

With an IQ of two hundred, maybe more.

Probably the latter.

Though sometimes you can be a real bore!

So, sit under sweet fluffy clouds, white as snow.

'Cause I know very well

You can outsmart any foe.

Though you are completely content to fail.

Against you I have no grudge

For with any task you will surely trudge.


	7. Agianst the Cherry Blossom

Against the Cherry Blossom!

Though lost in flowers of your imagination

Still fighting against powerful tides.

Walled up in barriers of your creation

Quickly, changing sides.

It doesn't matter, all the precious beauty, a princess,

Even if Venus herself envied you!

Fighting a thriving bud, purity and nothing less!

Watering something that would blossom brighter than you knew!

It was rare,

The greatest of all the flowers.

It's name: Cherry Blossom, yet more fair.

Compared, the cosmos glowers.

When youthful the most delicate of fragile things,

But when it blooms it's incredible, it truly sings.


	8. Food

Food

All you ever think about is food.

Stuffing your face all the time.

Its really rude!

You don't care, bar-b-cue, ranch, lemon, or lime!

The only thing you won't eat is a vegetable!

You can't go on, it can't be done.

Food disappears from the table.

You might not live to have a son!

What else can I say?

Do I really care?

'Cause I'll make you all pay anyway!

Not one Leaf shinobi will I spare!

So die off by your own hand.

Destruction and despair will consume your land!


	9. Medicine or Poison

Medicine or Poison?

Kabuto, are you the solution or problem?

Living double

Righteousness you condemn.

I think you're more trouble.

I wish to destroy these lands,

It is my destiny, true!

Yet you and Orochimaru take it upon your hands

You can't see what you're doing, can you?

So, I will go after you and he.

I will tear you both limb from limb.

You and he will no longer be.

I hate you and him.

For you and he are now my enemies.

You and he hold the key to your destinies!


	10. A Ferocious Green Beast

A Ferocious Green Beast!

Ah, your speed is fierce.

It makes me a bit queasy.

Your speed Sasuke's sharingan couldn't pierce!

You beat him, easy!

Fortunately for me.

Gaara took care of you.

I rejoice with glee!

You are the nexus, a sort of spiritual glue.

So weep with piety

As I destroy the Leaf, your greatest city!


	11. A Ninja Tool

A Ninja Tool

Is it glorious?

As the air is thick with many a blade.

Ripping through foe, furious.

You need no aid.

What is it I can say?

As all fall for their horrible fate.

Your eye glaring with the heat of the day.

Unfortunately, to you, I can not relate.

The sorrow and pity your blade brings

May not reach all.

Away your blade Temari slings

To your fate fate do you fall.

I say farewell,

But I would prefer you weren't so swell!


	12. 360

360°

Your vision is impressive I must admit.

Hands as fast as fluttering birds.

Yet, to my unimaginable powers you will surely submit!

You are a prison of fallen oaths and words.

Evil and oppression may consume your lands

Fire may destroy the falling leaves,

But new buds will appear from kinder hands.

Soon thick with the blossoming leaves!

How it makes me sick!

Horribly sweet words

At my heart do pick.

As the cage door is opened for the birds.

It seems futile then.

As the leaf grows anew, should I release my sin...


End file.
